Brothers Four
by charmedfan120
Summary: When James Madrox is badly hurt in a fight between the X-Men and some criminal mutants, a trio of powerful mutants known as the Willson brothers turn up at the mansion who have been searching for their little brother for 13 years. What will the brothers have to say about James's condition and how will James react to this revelation!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 Almost gone.**

Set in AU before Apocalypse entered the series where Storm and Wolverine are together, and the other couples as follows Jean and Scott, Kitty and Lance along with a few others that don't need to be mentioned. Today is Saturday and with spring break most of the students have gone home to their families leaving the mansion almost empty. The only residents remaining at mansion being the teachers and Kurt with Magma, James and Iceman. The X-Men have found themselves lately to be having a lot of free time and are surprised. When a few of Magneto's old followers attack one of the biggest banks in Bayville.

Storm and Wolverine were forced to take Magma, Iceman, Kurt and James with them for back up since Magneto's ex-followers are stronger than your average mutant. James and Kurt were used as distractions to try and slow down the criminal mutants so Storm, Wolverine and Magma with Iceman could take them out. Little did the team know that one of the criminal mutants had the ability to create illusions on a large scale. One of the mutants created an illusion of civilians trapped in an apartment block that is on fire. Kurt and James act quickly falling for the illusion Kurt teleports into one of the apartments while James ran into the building leaving the very few duplicates he created to slow down the criminal mutants. Soon after Kurt and James entered the empty apartment block one of the criminal mutants who possess the power of geokinesis uses her gift to crack the foundations of the apartment and cause a tremor under the apartment block causing the apartment block to fall in on its self. The tremor and shock of the apartment block falling in on itself break Kurt and James out of the illusion. Kurt immediately teleports out to safety. James, on the other hand, isn't that lucky as he runs for the apartment door a small part of the ceiling comes down hits him on the head!

* * *

The criminal mutants used the destruction of the apartment block and James unknown condition from the apartment block collapse to evade the team and escape with the money they stole. The team had to work together and fast to find James under the rubble of the apartment block. Storm used her powers over, the weather to create a wind strong enough to pick up rubble from the destruction. While Magma, Kurt, Wolverine and Iceman try and find James. Locating Gideon under the rubble proved difficult and when they found James he was unconscious. The team took James back to the mansion and handed him straight over to Hank. Hank worked quickly yet professionally to assess James condition. James would survive his injury even though he would be unconscious for a while. While Logan, Storm, Kurt, Magma and Iceman are trapped in their minds of guilt and worry for young James in a local motel lies three men a set of twins age 24, with a man, aged 20. The twins have brown eyes and black hair. Although the twins are identical they had a few features that set them apart. Michael the eldest twin has short back and sides hairstyle with no sign of a beard. While his twin Edward has a spiky hairstyle with no beard also and Michael tends to wear leather jackets unlike his brother Edward who wears denim normally. The twenty-year-old man has blue eyes and short blond hair and wears tracksuits mainly in green and the three are sat down watching the news on the small TV. On the news report, it shows an image of James and a video of the apartment block collapsing shortly after Kurt and James entered.

"The boy he has Kenzo's powers" Michael the eldest twin commented.

"True and he has our mother's eyes but we're going to need more than a similar resemblance to prove he is who we're looking for," Edward replied to Michael.

"A DNA test for starters and the only way we can get a DNA test is actually getting a sample to test from the boy and we have no idea which hospital he was emitted too" Nick points out.

"All we have to do is figure out which hospital the boy is in and take a sample to be tested than we can rule out if the boy is the one we're looking for," Edward says.

"Agreed" Nick and Michael tell Edward.

"Let's hope we can figure out which hospital the boy is in now," Nick said.

"Why not start with the people that appeared to be his teammates if we can identify their identities and where they live it might help us find which hospital the boy is at" Michael suggests.

"I guess we can give that a go" Edward spoke as he pulls out his laptop out of its bag and turns it on the motel bed he sitting on.

"While you start trying to figure out their identity do you mind if I get a quick shower"? Nick asks.

"Sure" The twins replied.

"Great," Nick said as he got up from his bed and walks over to the bathroom door and just when he opens the bathroom door does his older brother Michael says something.

"Don't even think about taking your time in there I've already done my fair share of the work today" Michael comments.

"Yep and all I do is sit around all day and watch football," Nick says in annoyance before he enters the bathroom to get a shower.

End of chapter 1.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 Finding James.**

Locating James through his teammates was proved to be easy. Michael writes down the institute's address and makes their way there in a taxi. The taxi drive, was around forty minutes and the three couldn't help but fear that James wasn't their brother or worse he was and he died! The three brothers arrive at the institute, the three enter the grounds easily and make their way to the front door where they knock and wait patiently for the door to be answered by Jean Grey.

"Hello," Jean says in a polite manner.

"We're looking for a James Madrox," Edward replied.

"May I ask why," Jean said.

"It's complicated but can we come in and explain inside," Nick asks Jean hoping for a yes.

"Let me just ask the professor," Jean replies before closes the front door Jean walks over to the study, where the professor is sat in his wheelchair reading a book at his desk.

"Ah, good morning Jean," Charles spoke looking up from his book.

"There are three young men at the front door they want to see James," Jean tells Charles.

"Interesting bring them to me, I'll talk to them to see what their intentions are," Charles instructed Jean and Jean follows Charles instruction and brings the Willson brothers to Charles into the study.

* * *

The Willson brothers sit down opposite the professor at the professor's desk. Charles offered the three brothers coffee but they kindly refused his offer. The three brothers share a telepathic conversation on who should explain why they're here to the professor and what they want to form him. Edward is chosen to tell the professor their situation.

"Charles, we're here because thirteen - years - ago our little brother Kenzo Willson was kidnapped from our home and we haven't been able to find him since our parents died recently not knowing never seeing our baby brother since he was one," Edward told Charles the three boys holding back the tears at the terrible memory of their brother's kidnapping.

"I can sense that what you're telling me, young man, is true, but tell me more about yourselves," Charles says.

"I'm, Nick and these are my older brothers Michael and Eddie," Nick said.

"We came here because we think they might be a chance that James is our brother," Michael told Charles.

"When James was first enrolled here I personally checked his papers and found them in order and showed no sign of forgery," Charles said.

"One of the reasons for us believing they might be a chance that James is our brother is that the power to create duplicates of oneself is an incredibly rare power and very few mutants possed that power," Michael tells Charles.

"So what are you suggesting you want a DNA test to learn whether James is or isn't your brother," Charles asked already knowing the answer without even needing to look into the boys' minds.

"Yes, James doesn't even have to know about this all we want is to find our brother" Edward spoke.

"Very well I'll direct you to the medic wing were James is under Hank's care he can do the DNA test for you" Charles replies as he writes a quick note for Hank, Charles hands the note over to Nick and then gives the boys directions to the medic wing.

* * *

The three found the medic wing easy with Charles instructions. The Willson brothers hand their note meant for Hank. After Hank reads the note he finds himself telling the three young men about James current condition. The Willson brothers are shocked at just how badly injured James is and is even more shocked that the professor would even allow a child to go out and confront criminals!

"Why would any adult mutant or non-mutant allow a child to go up against criminals he fourteen for god sake" Michael snaps.

"James and the other students here are trained to handle those situations," Hank says understanding the anger from Michael.

"Trained to handle those situations train them to control their powers, yes, but to send them head fast into dangerous situations when they're just kids that's ridiculous," Edward shouted causing James to wake up.

"Wh-Who shouting," James asked just after waking up.

"Nicely done bro, now you've just woken up an injured kid," Nick said annoyed at how easily his older brothers can shout when the tiniest things upset them.

"I'm not a kid," James says irritated that most people still see him as a kid.

"James these three young men are here hoping to run a DNA test on the four of you," Hank explained.

"Why me,"? James questioned.

"It's complicated, but I can explain it to you better if you let me into your head," Michael spoke softly approaching James slowly trying not to frighten James or make the child feel uncomfortable.

"Like what professor and Jean can do,"? James asks.

"Yes and I promise it won't hurt and you'll be able to understand why were hear," Michael says.

"Okay you can go into my head," James tells Michael. Michael pleased with James allowing him to enter his mind Michael places one of his hands at the left side of James' face and then like a wave hitting the shore Michael sends his memories of the night his baby brother Kenzo was kidnapped and how they've been looking for Kenzo since. A few seconds later after seeing those memories, Michael ends his telepathic link with James.

"I'm sorry about your brother but I can ensure you I'm not Kenzo," James said.

"I know this is a lot to ask but if you let us do the DNA test even if it comes back negative it will make us one step closer in finding him," Edward says hoping that maybe a tad ounce of emotional blackmail will convince James to take part in the DNA test.

"I'll do the test," James mumbled god he hated emotional blackmail when he on the receiving end of it.

"Great," The Willson brothers say in unison by mistake.

End of chapter 2.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 Brother found.**

It took a week for the DNA results to come back from Hank. Hank doubled checked the results before calling the Willson brothers asking them to return to the Institute. The three Willson brothers returned to the Institue and are sent to Charles's office where James is sat already opposite Charles near the desk. James just wanted the results to be announced for Hank to say he is not the lost Willson brother not because he doesn't want them to find their little brother he just wants to focus on healing and getting better. Also if there was a slight possibility that he was their long-lost brother that would mean the man and woman he has been calling mom and dad would have taken him from another life! Before James can think any more of the situation he finds himself, Hank enters the professor's office with the envelope that contains the DNA results.

"Sorry I'm a tad bit late," Hank apologised after entering the room.

"It's not like we're dying to know whether or not James is Kenzo," Nick snapped the waiting made this whole DNA results more nervewracking and frightening of not knowing what the results could be.

"You know you can speak a little more respectful since it took Hank quite a bit of time to actually get the DNA results," Edward says to Nick in slight harsh tone.

"Can you just tell them, I'm not their brother, please Hank, I'm tired" James complained. This comment hurt the Willson brothers but they didn't show it.

"James, this is important to Willson brothers even if the results do turn out to be negative it helps narrow down children who could be Kenzo," Charles told James scolding him lightly.

"Sorry sir," James mumbled. Hank then opened the envelope and pulls out the folded piece of paper holding the results. Hank unfolds the piece of paper before reading the results out loud.

"Congratulations Michael, Edward, Nick the results confirm your suspicion James is your baby brother Kenzo," Hank tells everyone present. The three elder Willson brothers find themselves in mixed emotions overjoyed that their search for their brother has ended but immense fury that they know who kidnapped their brother who stole thirteen years worth of memories from them! James, on the other hand, is stunned his life he's very identity is a lie. The man and woman he grew to love and call mom and dad are his kidnappers.

"There has to be a mistake, Hank," James said not wanting to believe the results.

"I'm afraid not James biologically you are Kenzo Willson," Hank replied he could tell everyone in the room that young mutant wasn't taking the news well.

"But...but there has to be a mistake I haven't been kidnapped I couldn't have been kidnapped," James says refusing to accept the news.

"James, I know this is very hard for you but the results are what they are," Charles said.

"No you're lying," James shouted as he ran out of the office towards his room ignoring the pain from some of his injuries.

"Kenzo, we've finally found him," Nick spoke up.

"And he hates us," Edward tells everyone in the room.

"No, he doesn't it just a lot to take in accept that the man and woman he calls mom and dad are his kidnappers and took him away from a loving family," Hank told the Willson brothers.

End of chapter 3.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 My life is a lie.**

James ran from Charles's office into his own bedroom and slams his door shut. James falls down to his knees in front of his bedroom door and buries his head in his arms and cries softly. All James could think about is how his life has just fallen apart in a matter of seconds. He is not James Madrox, he is, in fact, Kenzo Willson a kidnapped child whose biological family has missed and searched for him for 13 years.

"This isn't fair," James shouted. Bobby who happened to be walking down the corridor, James room is and hears James. Bobby although annoyed at the young mutant at times admired the teen's compassion to help people even if it almost got him killed.

"James, are you okay," Bobby asks standing outside James bedroom.

"No," James snapped not meaning to.

"What's wrong,"? Bobby asked.

"My life is a lie," James sobbed.

"What do you mean your life,"? Bobby questions James.

"My parents aren't my parents it turns out that I have three older brothers and I've been kidnapped for the past thirteen years," James explained.

"Wo...wow I don't know what to say," Bobby replied.

"Why did this have to happen to me," James cried.

"Do you want to go and play mutant dodgeball,"? Bobby asks trying to make James feel better.

"Love to but Hank said I can't play sports for three weeks," James says.

"Okay see you later James," Bobby said before walking away.

* * *

James stayed alone in his room for the next couples of hours not wanting to leave and have to confront his 'brothers'. Now with dinner being served and no one seeing James leave his room once Ororo (Storm) has taken upon herself to talk to James. Ororo walks over from the kitchen to James bedroom door holding a plate of food. Ororo knocks twice on James door with her free hand.

"I don't want to talk right now Nick, Michael, Edward" James says in a rather harsh manner but can you blame him right now?

"It's Ororo, James, I thought you would be hungry so I brought you some food," Ororo tells James.

"Sorry, come in," James apologised and moved away from his door but still sat on the floor. Ororo enters James's bedroom and places the plate of food in front of James before sitting beside him.

"I'm sorry James, this must be very difficult for you," Ororo replied.

"Difficult more like impossible for me to deal with Ororo," James said.

"You know someone once told me the more you avoid the problem the longer the problem will be around," Ororo says.

"What if the problem can't be resolved,"? James asked.

"You never know until you try James some people wish they had siblings," Ororo replies.

"Does this mean my mom and dad aren't really my parents,"? James questions Ororo.

"Only you can decide that James, but if I were you, I would give a chance to the people who have been searching for someone they love for a very long time," Ororo spoke.

"Thank you, Ororo," James replied.

"For what,"? Ororo asks.

"For being really wise," James says.

End of chapter 4.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 Taking a chance.**

After eating the food Ororo brought him, James decided to do the scary thing and take a chance. James then leaves his room and walks over to the kitchen where he puts his plate in the sink and quickly washes the plate. Once his plate was washed, dried and put away. James then walks away from the kitchen hoping to find his newly discovered brothers somewhere. James finds his older brothers in Charles's office alone. James gently pushes the office door fully open before entering this catches the older Willson brothers' attention.

"I wasn't sure if you were still here," James says quietly as he closes the office door.

"We stayed just in case you know," Nick replied before James buts in.

"In case I came around," James said.

"Exactly," Edward spoke.

"What made you decide to speak with us,"? Michael asks.

"Miss. Ororo convinced me," James tells the older Willsons.

"Remind me to get Miss. Ororo a thank you card," Nick comments.

"What's going to happen to my parents,"? James asked he wasn't sure how his older brothers would react to calling his kidnappers his parents.

"Parents," Michael says already feeling an anger building within himself and Nick and Edward.

"Yes, my mom and dad what will happen to them,"? James asked.

"We have to report this to the proper authorities and let the court deal with them," Nick tells James.

"Will I get to see them again and will I get to stay here,"? James questioned.

"Maybe we just have to deal with everything one step at a time," Edward says.

"Putting all the legal questions aside Kenzo," Michael said and regrets almost straight away when he sees the small wince from James.

"I mean James what are your hobbies what do you like,"? Michael asks.

"I like mutant dodgeball, but I can't play that right now because of my injuries," James replied.

"Anything else," Edward spoke wanting to know more about his little brother James.

"Not really everything I'm either too young or not cool enough," James said.

"So what were our parents like,"? James finally asked his older brothers.

"They were amazing people all they cared about was their family and friends," Nick told James.

"They never stopped trying to find you, they never gave up hope," Michael spoke.

"When did they die,"? James asks.

"Three years ago," Nick says.

End of chapter 5.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 Embarrassing James.**

A couple of weeks has passed since James found out he is the long-lost Wilson brother. A lot has happened during the past few weeks for one Mr and Mrs Madrox were arrested for kidnapping and put into jail and Michael was granted full custody of James. Michael getting full custody was proved to be difficult. But thanks, Michael's telepathy the whole process became relative. The three older Wilson boys requested to stay at the Institute because they came to learn just how important the Institute is to James and Charles granted their request. The three older brother insisted no made it very clear to Charles and the X-Men that James is not to participate in any missions until he old enough to do so. Right now the Wilson brothers are sitting down on some sand on one of the beaches just a couple of miles away from the Institute. The sun is bright and the sky is clear and the four boys are just wearing swimming shorts.

"When was the last time we went to a beach,"? Nick asked as he lies down on the sand hoping to get a tan.

"A couple of months ago and if I remember correctly you almost got us arrested," Edward replied.

"I did not it was a misunderstanding," Nick says.

"Oh, attacking a fellow mutant how on earth could it be a misunderstanding," Michael said. James unintentionally lets out a small laugh getting his older brothers' attention.

"Hey, James you would have done the same thing," Nick playfully snapped.

"Nah, not with Michael around," James commented.

"Well, at least you have two brothers that respect you maybe one day Nick will come around," Edward spoke.

"Not likely but you can dream," Nick said before noticing how red James's chest, arms, face and back unusually red.

"James, you're looking unusually red," Nick tells James. This comment makes Edward and Michael catch notice of James's red sunburnt skin.

"Oh, I haven't noticed," James lied. But Michael's telepathy easily detects the lie.

"You're lying James, you should know better than to lie to a telepath," Michael replied.

"Okay, I noticed I just didn't want to go back to the Institute or have you overreacting," James tells his older brothers.

"Overreacting you're sunburnt you could get sunstroke James," Edward snapped.

"Come we need to buy some after sun, water you're probably dehydrated," Nick said as he, Michael and Edward stand up Nick then reluctantly James takes Nick's hand wanting his older brothers mucky looks to end.

"Fine," James mumbled under his breath.

* * *

The four brothers walk off the beach and make their way to one of the stores nearby. While walking to the store James can't help but avoid his older brothers' gaze. As well as the fact that James can't help but be paranoid that people walking down the same street and looking at him and see that he is feeling disappointed and find it funny. The brothers arrive at the store and enter through its automatic doors.

"You take James to find some water get a couple bottles he needs to hydrate quite a bit while me, and Michael go and look for some after sun," Edward tells Nick before the two eldest walks away from the two youngest and walks down one of the nearest isles.

"Let's go and find you some water," Nick says as takes hold of one of James' hands and leads him to the drink aisle. James at first thought to resist and try and break free from Nick's gentle grip. But then he thought would that make him look like a little child? Yes, James thought and decides just tolerate it for now hopefully he can convince Nick to let go of his hand. The two youngest reach the drinks aisle where James now hoping Nick would let go of his hand. The few customers that have seen him and Nick let out small chuckles and had found it funny that a 14-year-old was holding who they presumed to be an older brother's hand.

"Nick, can you let go of my hand please,"? James asks trying hard not to sound desperate.

"I'm not so sure after all, who knows what you would get yourself into," Nick replied.

"I'm sunburnt I wasn't dragged under a wave I've been through worse," James complained.

"Physically yes, but not emotionally, after all, you haven't Michael carry you on his shoulders at twelve," Nick told James.

"Michael did that to you," James says.

"Yes, our older brother doesn't like his little brothers doing stupid things like walking away from them in a crowd to go and get some food without telling anyone or not putting on suncream when they're were told too," Nick spoke.

"Uh oh, if you're making me hold your hand what is Michael going to do to me,"? James asked.

"I don't know Michael has all kinds of embarrassing ideas some he gets from Edward even if Edward denies it," Nick said.

"I'm going to be an embarrassment for weeks," James complained.

"But you be a cute embarrassment," Nick jokes earning not a small laugh from James, but someone else. James turned his head to where he heard the laugh and sees a girl of his age who has short red hair and green eyes.

"If you're looking for the water its on the top row to your left," The girl told James. Before James could try and reach for a one-litre water bottle James is beaten to it by Nick who easily gets a one-litre bottle without having to try. Nick hands the one-litre bottle over to James free hand.

"Thanks," James says how embarrassed he felt that a girl his age has just seen him holding his older brother's hand like a small child. Nick can't help but think how embarrassed James must feel and found it hilarious.

"Not a problem I'm Kate," The girl replied.

"I'm Kenzo," James told the girl without realising he used his biological name. This made Nick smile his little brother saying his biological name calling himself that.

"Come on Kenzo lets find Michael and Eddie," Nick tells Kenzo before the two start waking down to the end of the aisle and to search for their brothers. Just before they reach the end of aisle Kenzo looks back at Kate to see a girl who he believes to be her friend.

"Kate, how long does it take you to get a drink," Kate's friend complained before spotting Nick and Kenzo.

"Geez, I thought you stopped holding your parents and older brothers hand at ten," Kate's friend commented.

"Shut up I think its cute," Kate tells her friend.

* * *

Nick and James well rather Kenzo now found their older brothers down the aisle where After Sun is located. Now with a one-litre water bottle and some After Sun, the brothers go to checkout. The total for the water and After Sun was cheap. The four brothers then leave the store and start walking back to the hired car. Kenzo still holding Nick's hand and all though people still laughed here and there Kenzo still feeling embarrassed is able to cope with it. Back at the hired car, Kenzo is forced to drink a quarter of the remaining water he didn't feel like drinking.

"That wasn't so hard was it," Michael says as Kenzo swallows the last mouthful of water. Kenzo then throws the bottle into a nearby bin.

"That wasn't so hard was it," Kenzo mimics earning his hair being ruffled by Michael.

"Pass the After Sun Michael," Edward tells his brother. Michael hands over the After Sun. Before Kenzo could figure out what Edward is about to do Edward squirts some of the After Sun out of the bottle and starts to quickly cover Kenzo face. Kenzo shocked by it tries to pull away. Edward is too fast and manages to rub in all the After Sun into Kenzo skin on his face before starting on his arms.

"Edward, you're embarrassing me," Kenzo complained thinking this couldn't get any worse.

"Oh, really I never thought about that maybe you should have put suncream on," Edward replied.

"Was this his or your idea Michael,"? Nick asks.

"All Edward, I wish I could take credit for this one," Michael says.

"You're loving this aren't you guys," Kenzo said.

"Maybe," Nick spoke.

"People are staring I'm not six," Kenzo snapped.

"Physical but in your head, you might as well be," Edward told Kenzo.

"Please stop, I promise I wear suncream next time," Kenzo begs.

"Nah, we'll stop when people stop taking pictures," Nick commented.

"PICTURES, who taking pictures," Kenzo asked terrified if people are taking pictures or worse videos of this.

"Relax no one is taking pictures or videos," Michael tells Kenzo

End of chapter 6.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 Bonding.**

After the beach, the four returned to the Institute where they went into one of the older Willson brothers bedrooms and decided to watch a movie. The movie is one of the classic moves of the late 90s The Mummy. Although the movie is rated a 15. Michael thought it was okay for Kenzo to watch it. The four brothers are sat on the bed at the top and just when it gets to the scene where Evie goes with Imhotep to save her brother and Rick. The three older brothers can hear small and quiet snores. The three turn and look in Kenzo's direction to see him asleep. The three older brothers can't help but chuckle. Michael using telekinesis to make a spare blanket float over to Kenzo. Before making the blanket fall down onto Kenzo then still using telekinesis tucks him in.

"He must have had a very tiring day," Edward commented.

"Especially with how much embarrassment he had to endure today," Michael says.

"How much longer can we punish him with embarrassment,"? Nick asks.

"A couple of weeks maybe a month," Michael spoke.

"Kenzo is going to hate us," Edward said.

"No, he won't he just be red-faced for a very long time," Nick replied.

"He will get over it he's lucky he got a cute baby face otherwise he wouldn't get any slack with the embarrassment," Michael says.

* * *

A couple of hours later Kenzo woke up to see the TV is off. Kenzo is confused and look down to see the blanket over him. Kenzo looks around the room to see no sign of his older brothers and for some reason, he doesn't feel comfortable not being around them. Kenzo leaves the room with the blanket still over him.

Kenzo walks out of the room hoping to find his brothers somewhere. Kenzo finds them in the kitchen.

"Hey guys," Kenzo says.

"Feeling better since you were asleep for a couple of hours," Edward replied.

"Yep, slept like a baby which fitting since that's how I was treated," Kenzo mumbles under his breathe.

"Is little Kenzo, upset about the supermarket and after sun," Nick teased.

"NO!" Kenzo shouted.

"I think he is." Michael teased.

"I'm going to enjoy teasing you," Nick said.

"So, I have to suffer from both your teasing and my teammates," Kenzo whispered.

"What do you mean. That you have to suffer from teasing from your teammates?" Michael asks.

"Nothing." Kenzo lied. But Michael isn't convinced.

"You're lying. You shouldn't lie to a telepath." Michael said.

"Nine times out of ten I'm not included in any activities. And no one wants me to be apart of their team whether it's training or out on the team." Kenzo explained.

"And why is that?" Edward asks.

"Because I'm too young and my power sucks and it's useless," Kenzo replies.

"You don't even know the full extent of your powers," Nick says.

"What's to know I create clones of myself," Kenzo says.

"Our aunt Valerie shared your power. At first, she thought she could only create clones/duplicates of herself. But as she grew her ability advanced she learned she could duplicate even enhanced another mutant's ability temporarily." Nick explained. Kenzo just stares at Nick shocked he thought if he's ability could ever advance to what Nick described wouldn't the Professor have told him? Or maybe the Professor didn't fully understand this ability?

"Even the Professor doesn't know everything," Edward said.

"What about your powers. You know mine but all I know is Michael is a telepath." Kenzo replied.

"Well, I have telepathy and telekinesis. Then as for Edward he possesses the ability to create and manipulate fire and can control earth." Michael tells Kenzo.

"While I have enhanced strength, agility, reflexes and healing," Nick says.

"Your powers all sound amazing," Kenzo commented.

"Each power has some advantages and disadvantages," Edward replies.

* * *

Not long after the scene in the kitchen. The Wilson brothers find themselves. Sat in one of the lounges. Sat on one of the couches on Kenzo's lap lies one of the Willson family photo album opened.

"Another photo of Aunt Valerie and her girlfriend Allison at the last family wedding," Michael said.

"Are they still together?" Kenzo asks.

"Yes, they moved shortly after Mom and Dad's wedding renewal. They went to Austraila." Nick answered.

"Aunt Valerie was the life of the party," Edward says.

"More like the family drunk." Nick scoffed earning a small chuckle from Kenzo.

"She wasn't that bad," Michael replied.

"Oh, please every family event with her there ended up in some undignified bar fight. And she was first at the bar and last out of the police station." Nick tells his brothers.

"The number of times our parents and Aunt Allison had to bail Valerie out," Edward commented.

"The amount of money they spent on Valerie's bale. We could have a dozen trips all around the world." Michael said. Kenzo then turns the page where he sees another set of family photos.

"Hey is that you and Eddie, Micky?" Kenzo questioned pointing at a small photo of two eight-year-old boys in a swimming pool.

"Yep, Nick didn't learn how to swim back then," Michael answered.

"The other photo albums are at our house we couldn't take them all with us," Nick tells Kenzo.

"So, there no photos of me," Kenzo says with a frown.

"I wouldn't be so sure," Edward replied before flipping a page where Kenzo sees a photo of his 6-month self-lying in a cot with a blanket with his name on it.

End of chapter 7.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 Kidnapped.**

It's been almost a month since Kenzo/James was reunited with his biological brothers. And within this month the boys have grown a bond. Kenzo has returned to school which was something Kenzo never looked forward to especially now since his parents are in prison and he has no doubt his classmates have found out. Kenzo knows he either get fake sympathy from some of his classmates or teasing about his parents' arrest. Walking to school alone proved to be easy for Kenzo, he could listen to the music he likes on his phone through his earphones. As Kenzo reaches the school's front doors he enters taking a deep breathe hoping today would go fast and he wouldn't be bothered by anyone. Little did he know he was being watched from a distance!

School went fast and Kenzo found some lessons were better than others. Kenzo couldn't stand the fake empathy some students gave him. The only good part of the school day was break and dinner that was the only time he could get away from everyone. Walking back to the institute Kenzo couldn't help but feel that he was being followed. Maybe Kenzo was being paranoid Kenzo thought. Kenzo stops for a moment and looks behind him and sees a man he realises that this man has been following him for quite some time. Kenzo didn't know what to do the man seemed to be walking at a faster pace towards him. Kenzo just runs not bothering to think right now. All he knew he had to get away from the creep. He had to get back to the mansion as quickly as possible. Kenzo quickly turned into a backstreet that is a quick shortcut to the mansion. Kenzo is tackled to the ground.

"Get off me," Kenzo shouted. Kenzo manages to kick the creep in the privates and quickly gets to his feet Kenzo noticing a plank of wood Kenzo picks it up when the man lunges for him again Kenzo takes a swing with the wooden plank but the man misses it and when Kenzo least expects it the creep tasers Kenzo! Kenzo collapses!

End of chapter 8.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 Worried.**

It's been an hour since school ended. And Kenzo still hasn't returned home to the Mansion. And the brothers can't help but worry.

"The Professor can't locate him," Nick said.

"This isn't good it's not like Kenzo has any after school activities he just trains," Edward replied.

"Come on can't you try and contact him telepathically again?" Nick asks Michael.

"I've been trying but its like something is blocking me." Michael answers.

"We need to come up with something," Edward says.

"I have an idea do you remember the school's address. If you do give it to me, so I can use that. I can figure out where the cameras are around that area and hack into them." Nick tells his older brothers.

"Worth a try. Tell us the moment you find anything I'm going to carry on trying to make contact with him." Michael instructs.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a secret lab hidden in a basement of a warehouse. Kenzo is strapped to a metal table where his hands and legs are restrained. Kenzo's eyes start to flutter open.

"W...where am I," Kenzo says to himself.

"Ah, you're finally awake." A man replied as he enters the lab wearing a white lab coat. The man is bold and has green eyes and a pale complexion.

"What do you want from me you creep?" Kenzo asks still not completely aware of his surroundings.

"I want to bring something spectacular into this world. And you Kenzo Willson are my key the catalyst if you like." The man answered.

"W...why me there countless more powerful mutants out there?" Kenzo asked while trying to figure out a way to break free.

"True but your gift is special and the DNA you and your brothers share is special too. I need the perfect soldier someone who can blend into everyday life someone who appears to be innocent but deep down is deadly. A soldier no one would expect. That's where you come in but first I need to do a few more tests. And I won't lie kid they will hurt." The man chuckles. This wasn't good he needed to get out of here and back to the mansion and fast!

End of chapter 9.


End file.
